And then I ran Again
by sammyboyaldaway
Summary: They cant help her if she wont let them. Andy but not if you get me. T for Language
1. Chapter 1

**TERRI BLACK/ ANDY MCNALLY POV**

Terri Black bolted down the back fire escape of the decrepit warehouse that had been the home base to her operations, eager to escape the two police officers attempting to capture her.

"Traci, you go left and I'll go right!"

Hearing Chris's voice sent a fresh wave of pain and guilt surging through me causing me to stumble slightly. Ducking through an open window onto the floor below, I pushed all those feelings away. Fleeing around the corner I nearly ran smack into Dov. Giggling to myself I was slightly disappointed that they hadn't caught me yet and had to restrain myself from turning around and tell them all off for getting slack.

Tearing down the hallway, I slid down the banister of the stairs. I wasn't worried I would be recognised by my once fellow officers. After all it had been over three years since they had seen Andy McNally, on the night were she became Terri Black, one of the biggest Criminals in Toronto. I had changed a lot since that night. My once long brown hair was now shoulder length black. I was atleast a foot taller (thanks to my stellar footwear) and five pounds skinner (that one is blamed on my lifestyle. It's hard to remember to eat when you have people pointing guns at you) and my once warm chocolate brown eyes were now replaced with icy blue contacts.

The only tangible evidence of my past was the loin shaped tattoo that sat just above my heart, a reminder of happier days.

Forcing these thoughts back into the far recesses of my mind where they belong, I bolted for the front door only to pull up short when faced down the barrel of Officer Oliver Shaw's gun.

I don't know who was more shocked at my sudden appearance, him or me.

Pausing briefly to glance at his features I then bolted to the left and made all of about two steps before being tackled to the ground.

I heard the clicking of the handcuffs as Oliver restrained me and I just hoped I had given the others enough time to escape.

"Suspect Secured" resonated around me and I heard smattered applause and cheering form both inside the warehouse and out. I couldn't really blame them; they had been chasing me around that warehouse for over 30 minutes now.

Having been hauled to my feet I was slammed unceremoniously against the side of one of the patrol cars. Looking down I had to chuckle humourlessly as I took in the cars number. _"I have just been thrown against mine and Sam's car! Man how fucked up is my life?"_

Hearing me chuckle Oliver turned and looked at me curiously obviously wondering what a career criminal who is looking at spending the rest of their life in prison had to laugh about. Rather than explain to him that I hadn't cared what happened to me ever since that night three years ago I just glared at him with venom.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't mildly curious when Oliver got in the drivers side of the cruiser and the rook put me in before jumping in himself. That curiosity peaked when I saw, sitting on the dashboard, a picture from over three years ago of one Andy McNally, my alter ego.

_"Guess they haven't given up looking for me. Damb them, why can't they just let things go"_ I cursed them silently even though knowing that as long as there was a scrap of hope they would never stop looking. Guilt once again surged through me.

"So Ollie, What's the Goss?" went flying from my mouth in my newly acquired southern accent before I had a chance to reign it back. I cursed at my stupidity as Oliver and the rook turned to stare back at me in complete shock.

"What did you just say" Oliver demanded in a deadly whisper. Jeez, you would think I had asked him to run drugs for me at that reaction. If I wasn't trying to wiggle my way out of the situation I just found myself in I would have thought it was hilarious.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Oliver was bursting with impatience to know how I knew him. Thankfully I was saved from answering when Best called wanting to know where they were.

I could tell though on the way back to the barn that I had gotten Oliver's gears turning as he tried to figure out who I was. Realising the danger that would come from Oliver being able to peace together who I really was I kept my mouth shut for once. I was cursing my decision to bring my op back in 15 Division territory, before I reminded myself that I didn't have much of a choice. "Don't over think" I chided myself amazed how the one thing that had stuck with me form my past life was that phrase.

Walking into the station I was sad to realise I was back in the one place I had ever really called home in handcuffs.

The walk to booking was silent as all the coppers watched me go by. Apparently my fame had spread. I looked around for a familiar face as I went by but saw none. Just as we reached the door to booking I balked and refused to move any further.

Turning around at the door I smiled at Oliver and waved his cuffs, which were no longer restraining me, in his face. You could see both his surprise and the surprise of everyone in the room on their faces and I chuckled again. I knew why they were so surprised for Oliver was notorious for putting that little bit of extra pressure on a suspect's cuffs to be certain they couldn't get out.

I could see realisation flash across Oliver's face; he knew that I only stayed in them because I didn't particularly mind and that I could have been out of them and away at anytime I wanted.

Pleased that I had one uped them I turned around, snapped the cuffs back on and sauntered into booking.

A hushed silence fell as I entered, mush like back with the coppers except this one was pierced by whispers of "Hey that's Terri Black" and "OMG that's really her" and other things of that nature. The 4 cops in the room nearly fell over when the applause started, of course they probably thought it was because I was the Boss or something but I knew it was because I saved those girls from loosing their lives or worse.

The one thing we criminals of Toronto wont stand is Human Trafficking and not even the Lord could help save the man put in to jail on those charges, he would be dead within the day.

I mean come on, we may be criminals but we have standards and hearts too you know!

I was thrown into a holding cell while the rookie went to fill in the paperwork. I laughed remembering all of the times Sam had sent me to do the same thing. Oliver was standing at the cell scrutinising me. I was trying so had to ignore him and was relived when his name was called from the doorway causing him to turn around.

Sighing with relief I glanced at the door and froze.

Standing propped against the door was a great man that I had come to know rather well a long time ago.

**OLIVER SHAW POV**

I turned at the sound of my name. Sammy was standing in the door way waiting to go to lunch with me.

That strange woman (Terri, I think her name was) turned with me and froze. There was something about this one. She knew me. Not just by my last name (although I was positive she knew that too) She knew me well enough to call me OLLIE and I didn't mind. Usually I hate Ollie (it makes me feel five) but with her it just sort of seemed...right? There was just something that itched at my brain about her, something that told me we had met before and I should remember her.

Like the cuff trick today. I knew as soon as I saw it that I had seen it done before I just couldn't remember where.

I just couldn't shake the feeling that I was missing some vitally important information about her and that I knew her; and not just in an Officer/Criminal kind of way.

"Sam?" She squeaked out beside me so quietly I thought I had been mistaken.

Okay so I was officially intrigued and determined to find out who this girl was.

Turning to sam I told him lets go and left her sitting there stewing in her own juices, hopefully not realising that she spoke his name out loud.

Returning from lunch with Sam I had an idea of who she was but to be honest it was so preposterous I actually thought I was insane when it first came to me.

Returning to my desk I gathered all the information we had on Terri Black which wasn't much. She arrived on the scene around three years ago; there was no family information about her and no past addresses. From what I could tell she was a pretty solid person for a criminal and she was busted a couple of times for assault and battery.

Looking closer into those charges I saw that she had beaten them all with her fists. Calling round the other divisions they all agreed that she was not the average criminal and that all the fights were fair and that each time she had given the police the time and place of each fight. One Officer said when they showed up they were shown to a seat to watch, when they arrested her, she went along quietly and pratically skipped to the station.

I noted that each fight was with a known human trafficker nearly twice her size and that each time she won easily.

"She's a girl to watch" was my thoughts. My biggest clue came when I received her booking photo's and I saw she had a tattoo. I knew that tattoo. I went with her to get it and I knew what it meant. My heart sank as I wondered what my friend had got herself into this time.

Gathering up all my information I went into Best's office. After I explained it all to him I asked him to sit in on the interview. Heading to interview room 3 we were just in time to see her laugh at Callahan's attempts to get her to talk.

"You're weak and boring. Go away"

**TERRI BLACK/ ANDY MCNALLY POV**

Sitting down as Oliver and Sam walked away I curse myself again for opening my big mouth. Hopping Olivier didn't notice my outburst I sat down and waited for the Detective who would be interrogating me.

Taken to an interview room half an hour latter I just sat in the chair with my feet on the desk and waited nearly falling asleep in the process. I couldn't care less if there was some one behind the glass because I was frankly happy back in the Barn. Smiling softly to my self I sighed as I remembered the good times.

Ripped from my peaceful slumber as the door opened I stifled my groan as who should walk in. My ex-fiancé. Sitting down he then proceeded to ask me various questions about my life and family. I replied with a bored look and rested back on my chair.

"Where is Andy McNally?" I fell off my chair.

"What?" He had really thrown a curve ball in there.

**"WHERE IS SHE!"** he all but screamed at me. Picking myself up off the floor I proceeded to giggle then laugh and then my laughter turned into full hysterics. I couldn't believe it. Here I was back at the 15th, my old home, in an interrogation room with my ex and he is asking me where I am? What kind of idiot wouldn't laugh if they were me although I was glad to know he didn't recognise me.

Once my laughter died I looked at his stunned face, I think I hurt his feelings by laughing.

"You're weak and boring. Go away" I told him simply before resting back on my chair again.

Two taps on the glass signalled someone wanted him and I just smiled sickly as he left. Yelling voices met my ears not a minute later and I could tell Luke wasn't getting his way. I grinned at that.

I fully expected to be sent back to the cell. What I didn't expect was for Oliver to walk in with Best behind him. I grew slightly worried. "What if he figured it out?" don't be silly I scolded myself whilst my fingers subconsciously twisted at the necklace around my neck.

Frank and Ollie sat down in front of me. Ollie gave one look at my feet still resting on the table and pushed them off. My stiletto heels dug a grove into the floor but I couldn't care less. Never had I paid so much attention to two people in the three years since I had left.

"Hello Andy" My heart sunk. They knew.

"Andy's dead she was pathetic and weak. She couldn't hack it in the really world" I growled "my name is Terri thank you"

Frank gave me a look like I was a little child in kindergarten and it only made me angry. I looked over at Ollie he looked proud and in pain at the same time. I understood that look, he was proud he had figured out who I was but in pain _because _of who I was.

"Dammit it Ollie. For once in your life couldn't you leave it be. You know the saying curiosity killed the cat was made entirely for you right?"

I could see him trying to hold the laughter inside. He grabbed my hand making me jump, trying to pull away he wouldn't let me go so we sat and glared at each other until Frank cleared his thought. I flushed as I realised even after the 3 years I spent out he could still make me feel bad for getting in trouble.

"Andy, we can help you just tell us why?"

I countered his question with one of my own "So seeing as you dragged me in here in relation to my own disappearance and I'm not actually gone, I'm free to go now, yes?"

I watched them look at each other you could tell they didn't want to let me go but they had no grounds to keep me so Frank reluctantly nodded his head. Standing I walked to the door and paused. I knew what I was going to do was signing my own death warrant but they had a right to know, they all did. They needed closure.

Walking back I could see the surprise in their eyes. Talking off the necklace I opened it one last time to see the picture and USB inside. Snapping it closed I handed it to Frank.

"If you find me I wish to be buried with this" you could see their growing fear "I have just signed and hand delivered my death warrant by giving this to you. I was going to wait another month atleast but you need to see it. ALL of you need to see it" giving them a pointed look waiting for them to nod there heads in acknowledgement before leaving. Getting their nod I turned again to leave pausing one final time at the door I looked back at them "No one can save me Frank, they haven't been able to in along time but thank you for trying" and I gave them a small smile and walked out the door sealing my fate.

* * *

><p>AN: While it is possible to run with stiletto heels on, I having done it myself, I would really not recomend it. if you cant walk in them dont try running :)


	2. Chapter 2

**TERRI BLACK/ ANDY MCNALLY POV**

I knew that I should just bolt out the door, go to my nearest gun cache and end my life, atleast then it would be on my own terms, but I couldn't do it. One of the promises I made to Mille as she lay dying in my arms held me back and I knew then that I would let fate run its own course. So instead I walked down the corridor and into the bullpen. Noticing everyone's eyes on me I quickly put up my walls and carried on.

"ANDREA MCNALLY. DON'T YOU MOVE A MUSCLE"

Hearing Traci call out my old name made me want to cry but I just carried on walking. I was jerked back by a firm grip on my arm and engulfed in a hug. I could hear the tears pouring from Traci's eyes and it killed me inside.

Untangling myself from her was the hardest thing ever.

"My name is Terri and I would like you to get off me now" I said in my harsh southern accent, making sure to let no signs of emotion flow through my icy blue eyes. After years of faking it in the criminal world a few minuets in the cop world was a piece of cake, they don't depend on having to show no emotion to stay alive.

As I spoke I could see the pain and confusion in her eyes and I knew I couldn't just leave her like that.

"Watch the USB Trac. Watch it and use it, but don't feel sorry for me, for Andy is dead and Terri soon will be" I spoke softly before I turned to walk away pausing to get one last look at the people and the workplace I loved.

"And there will be NO crying at my funeral. You hear me? I will not have it! I may be dead but I'll be the happiest I've been in a long while" was my parting words to them before I stepped away to die.

**OLIVER SHAW POV**

"_And there will be NO crying at my funeral. You hear me ? I will not have it ! I may be dead but I'll be the happiest I've been in a long while"_

Those words as well as the look she sent the room nearly made everyone break down, you could feel the sadness as everyone came to realise that the person they had once loved so much no longer existed. Her wide eyed innocence which had kept many officers entertained was gone now and replaced with a dry reality of life; her soft banter now replaced with cutting remarks; and her once whole heart, that even know she still wears on her sleeve, cut to ribbons.

A collective sigh went around the room and I heard a soft click from behind me. Turning I saw Frank had opened the locket Andy had given us and was staring at it uncertainty. Walking over I looked over his shoulder to find that the locket contained a USB drive and a photo. Looking closely at the photo I recognised one of the occupants as Andy, I would have put her age at roughly 18, and next to her was another girl who looked remarkably similar to Andy.

Frank and I shared a questioning look.

"Well we had best have a look or her life has been wasted on nothing"

Frank nodded before assembling everyone in the parade room and plugging in the USB.

The first thing that drew my attention was the amount of files starting back at me. I glanced at the USB and realised it held up to 164 Gigabytes of data. If the drive was full then it was going to be a very, very long day.

The next thing that was brought to my attention was the names of the files. The were all rather odd like "Appleby" and "Sunstorm" I sat confused for a second before UC Cop Smithson said that he worked on the Sunstorm Op. and that it fell through. Everyone swivelled back to the files realising that they were all Operations that had fallen through. There were even some on on-going cases that looked about ready to cave. Frank clicked on the Sunstorm case and we were shocked by the amount of detail in the cases. There were photos of the targets, names and addresses of the witnesses, signed statements which we couldn't use but oh well, dates and times of drops. There was everything there to bring these people down for good.

Clicking back my attention was drawn to a folder marked **Locker** **Combo****and****Codes.**

Opening the folder I was surprised by its lack of information. Inside there were only two DVD files, one marked "Watch me First" and one marked "Watch me Second"

I clicked on the "Watch me First" one and heard a collective gasp and Andy's face came on screen.

"_Hi Officers of 15 Division. If you are watching this then one of two things have happened. The first and most probable being I was murdered and the killer left this on my body. If that is the case you probably didn't realise that Terri is Andy and vice versa. If that's true I am sorry for the shock I have given you and I am sorry for leaving you all those years ago. Even though it has been only three years for me right now it feels like forever. You will never understand the number of times I wanted to come back to you all I simply just couldn't. _

_The other is that somehow you caught me. Good work if you did because it's not easy believe me" _

A chuckle went around the room as those who were in on the bust this morning nodded there head in agreement.

"_If that is the case I have given you this USB because I know I am going to die. Don't worry I don't fear death, hell I don't fear anything anymore. To be numb is not fun believe me._

_Anyway, which every one it is I have compiled this for you. With it you will be able to crush nearly every major organisation currently operating within the city and even some that aren't in the city anymore. Don't worry about mine they have orders to disband if I ever go missing for whatever reason. Also in a bus locker number 6253 in Jayborne Station there is a grey duffle bag inside in evidence bags with all my cop details on them are shell casings and various other bits of tangible evidence to link various people to various crimes you will also find a book with sworn statements both on hardcopy and video recordings and a list of all the evidence numbers and what they pertain to. The code is my badge number. Good luck._

_The next DVD on this is only for the eyes of my friends Sam, Traci, Chris, Dov, Gail, Oliver, Jerry, Noelle and Frank. Only them. I don't really wish to show this to anyone but I know they'll need closure and a reason; I hope it explains everything for you. I love you all and miss you but I have to go now as we all know crime doesn't sleep" _

Everyone laughed again

"_So __here __is __my __last __piece __of __advice. __DO __NOT, __whatever __you __do, __DO __NOT __trust __Anthony __Herbert. __Right __now __he __is __trying __to __become __the __next __mayor __of __our __fair __city __but __you __can__'__t __trust __him. __You __will __understand __once __you __work __on __the __files __but __please __just __don__'__t __trust __him. __Ok __now __I __have __said __enough. __Good__bye__"_ and Andy's face flittered off screen. A quite murmuring broke out, everyone wondering why they shouldn't trust Anthony Herbert, before they left to let Andy's friends watch the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW IM NOT REALLY HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER SOO FEEDBACK APPREICATED

**OLIVER SHAW POV**

Glancing around the room I waited for all the other officers to leave.

After they had all left I wait for my friends. I knew we all needed a minute to compose ourselves, for today had been a long hard day and I had a feeling it was only about to get worse. Receiving a nod from Frank I clicked the file that said "Watch Me Second" and again Andy's face filled the screen.

"_Hi again everyone just in case you didn't watch this in order can everyone who is not one of my best friends please leave thanks."_

"_Ok guys, first I am soooo very sorry I know you probably all hate me and will never forgive me and I guess I'm just hoping after you watch this you will understand and find it possible to just let me go, even if you don't forgive me. _

_The chances are I'll be dead before you watch this but I wanted you to know I thought so much about just coming back but I couldn't. I had things I promised to complete"_

"_Ok, so to understand this tape you need to know that I had a sister"_

A gasp went around the room at the shocking revelation

"_I guess you are surprised by that. The photo on the inside of this locket is me and her when we were both 18. Cutting out those to photos to put in my locket I wished I actually had been there when she was 18. I never knew about her until a few days before I left. Apparently when I was born I had a twin that my mother separated from me. One day I will make her pay for that. _

_Ok now I'm going to ask please if Traci and Sam could step out of the room please just for a few seconds and whoever is manning this recording, Ollie I guess, press pause and don't play until they are out ok."_

They both looked like they wanted to resist.

Opening their mouths to argue Frank spoke up "This could be her last dying wish, are you telling me that you're going to betray her trust Now?"

They both sighed not really liking it but leaving anyway, and I pressed play again.

"_Ok so I guess they are both out of the room. I just needed to say that the video on this file is not at all pleasant and could you all please just keep an eye on them. I love them both and don't want to hurt them anymore than I already have but they need to see this so at the first sign on anyone not being able to hack it you turn it off and never watch it again ok. And don't let ANYONE blame themselves there was simply nothing you could have done." _

"_You can let them back in now."_

Jerry got up and told them they could come back in. Once in the room I continued the tape.

"_Ok, __this __isn__'__t __really __a __popcorn __kind __of __home __movie __and __I__'__ll __never __actually __know __who __shot __it, __it __just __turned __up __on __my __doorstep __one __day __with __a __note __saying _'To ease the Pain' _and __it __came __complete __with __a __bottle __of __whiskey, __the __whiskey __is __gone __now, __used __it __to __sterilize __my __bullet __wounds __but __the __movie __remains. __It __was __taken __the __night __I __left, __so __now __to __the __watching.__" _

And out faded Andy's voice again this time replaced by a grainy home video. Its quality wasn't so good and the picture kept moving but it was good enough for us to see that it was a warehouse of some description and there were two lumps on the floor. It took me a moment to realise they were two human bodies and it took me even longer to realise one of them was Andy.

And then I heard her quite sobs _"__Mille, __Mille __honey __you __have __got __to __wake __up __now. __Nap __time __is __over __and __we __have __to __get __out __of __here.__"_

"_Andy?"_

"_Oh Thank God!" _

"_Mille can you stand, we need to get out of here. 15 Division, My Division, is just around the corner they can give us some help ok? You just got to stand up"_

"_I __don__'__t __think __I __can __Andy, __I __think __he __broke __my __leg__"_

You could hear Andy swearing as she tried to find a way out. Glancing briefly around the room I noticed there wasn't a dry eye anywhere, not even my own. I quickly flicked back to the screen and continued watching.

"_What's he even want us for Andy? What did I ever do to him?"_

"_I__'__m __not __sure __honey __I __think __we __will __find __out __if __he __wants __us __to __know__' _she sighed_ '__You __just __try __to __get __some __sleep __now __honey __and __I__'__ll __try __and __figure __a __way __out. __Damb __him __if __only __he __hadn__'__t __taken __my __phone. __Sam __would __know __what __to __do__"_

Looking at Sam he looked like someone had ripped he's heart out of his chest without warning. I was tempted to stop the tape there but something told me we all needed to see this.

"_Andy I hear footsteps! Oh god, don't let him get me please Andy. I can't handle it"_

"_Don't worry Mills I'll take your pain for you ok. I won't let him near you but you have to promise. First chance you get head for the Division, talk to Frank Best. He'll help, they all will. Ok?"_

"_Ok __Andy. __I__—" _The door to the room opened and who should walk in but Anthony Herbert.

Everyone froze not knowing how to process what we were seeing before our eyes. The most prominent businessman in our city at the moment was in the room with an injured female and a police officer and he wasn't helping them.

Andy tried to stop him, she threw everything she had at him but he didn't react. He just brushed her aside like she was a fly. Andy tried running at him again only to be restrained by one Detective Bibby

Sam growled seeing him there and touching Andy, Chris went pale and looked ready to jump out and beat Bibby to a pulp.

"_What do you want with us Herbert? We never harmed you"_

"_Ah __my __dear __Andy__" _He smirked running his hands through her hair and down her face. Andy looked ready to kill. _"__You __are __right __of __course. __You __didn__'__t __hurt __me __directly, __more __like __by __association. __You __see __you __hurt __my __associate __behind __you __there__" _he said waving his had at Bibby _"__and __there__fore __you __hurt __me._

_So imagine our surprise, when discussing how to make you pay, not wanting to use one of your cop buddies because that takes too much effort, imagine our surprise when we discovered you had a twin sister. And she wasn't even a cop. It was perfect. _

_Of course you weren't the only one to bust Bibby here, there was your little friend Chris but after watching the two of you for a while we decided you were the one that causes the most trouble to the criminals in our fair city so here we are"_

After his little speech Herbert walked over to Andy's sister Mille. Mille tried her hardest to escape from him but with a broken leg she didn't have much of a chance.

"_Leave her ALONE you Asshole. Hurt me, just leave her alone. Leave Mille alone you creep, haven't you hurt her enough?"_

Andy was struggling against Bibby trying to reach her sister. She paused when Herbert let out a crackling laugh.

"_Oh __but __we __are __going __to __hurt __you __my __dear, __in __fact __we're __going __to __kill __you __but __where__'__s __the __fun __unless __we __break __your __spirit __first. __So __you __get __to __watch __this __one __die __first, __hearing __her __screams __and __then __it__'__s __your __turn__" _He spoke before strapping Mille to a table in the room and shocking her with electricity. Her screams wracked out, echoing around the room.

"_Mille! __MILLE! __Mille __fight __it, __you __have __to __fight __Mills __or __he __wins. __Please __fight __Mille. __Fight __for __me __like __I __would __fight __for __you__"_ Andy screamed out trying to get through to her twin while tears were streaming down her face.

Everyone looked away from the screen, all too aware that Herbert had chosen the perfect punishment for Andy.

It went on for 10 minutes like that then the tape skipped and then Andy was again lying on the floor with Mille tucked into her lap, tears still running down her now pale, white face. We could hear the sounds of gunfire in the background and could see Bibby lying a few feet away apparently unconscious.

Andy was whispering to her sister as Mille's life ebbed away. As she died in her arms Andy broke down and cried, a few minutes latter a groan came from Bibby. Andy gently laid her sister on the ground covering her with her jacket before giving her a kiss and getting up. Watching her walk over to Bibby I saw something in her hand and I prayed she wouldn't use what I saw.

Standing over Bibby her face completely devoid of any emotion Andy pulled out the gun and put a round straight through his eyes.

Frank paused the tape and I looked around. Chris, Gail and Dov were shaking uncontrollably and clinging to each other, Frank and Noelle were trying to comfort Sammy who looked like death himself and Jerry had his arms around a now hysterical Traci. Each and every one of us now knew what had happened to our friend and we all realised that the girl at the end of the tape wasn't Andy at all; Terri was born the minute, on the cold warehouse floor, when her sister had died in her arms.

Waiting for everybody to collect themselves I pressed play on the tape again and Andy's face swam back into view.

"_I know you probably all think I'm a monster now and I am. I killed a man in cold blood when he wasn't even conscious to defend himself. I won't apologise for what I have done. I may not be proud of it but I don't regret it. _

_Your probably wondering how I escaped and where Herbert went? Well just as Mille's body was giving up, a rival gang decided to raid the warehouse so he had to leave to fight them and I managed to knock out Bibby and get to Mille. _

_I took Mille with me when I left, she's now John Doe 842 in Etobicoke Cemetery. The hardest day of my life was when they buried her and I couldn't be there. Herbert and his goons were there and I was now a woman with a price on my head; after everything I had heard he couldn't let me live. So I sat on the hill and watched as they lowered my twin sister into the cold, hard ground._

_I haven't been there since; Herbert keeps tabs on the site in case I show._

_After that I had to disappear so I changed the colour of my hair and eyes; ate less and changed my style of clothing. It was as much to throw him off as it was to throw you guys off. I love you I really do but you, none of you, would last a half second in my world so I tried everything I could to hide from you._

_I know you have all done undercovers but these guys are a whole new breed of criminal. They are ruthless and completely without scruples and they kill everyone they use on ops. _

_I haven't quite sunk that far yet but I'm nearly there so I'll give this to you before I get there. _

_I promised Mille when she died that I would get those who hurt her and I'm going to kill Anthony Herbert for her. I know that now I have told you that you have to mount a search for me but you won't find me. I spent three long years learning the secrets of the underworld and all the places to hide._

_In case I don't make it I have given you all the information I could dig up on the failed ops from all over the city; if its not on here I have taken care of it and given Boyd the details (anonymously of course), He really is an idiot._

_Go get them guys; you all were the best thing that had ever happened to me and I'm sorry for the pain I put you through._

_I love you guys and Miss you so much but this is my life now._

_Love always _

_Terri and Andy._

And that was the end of the video.


	4. Chapter 4

**TERRI BLACK/ ANDY MCNALLY POV**

Bolting down the street, I was desperate to get away. It would be far too easy to simply give up and let them help me. Help me to crawl out of the din that was my constant companion now and had been since that night.

Sam could easily take away the pain just by letting me hug him although I'm not sure now if he would. But I made a promise and I was bound and determined to keep it.

Slowing down I realised I was far enough from the station that I wouldn't be tempted to turn back and go running into Sam's arms. Fetching my cellphone out of my bra where I kept it hidden at all times, having learnt in my 3 years it was never good to be without one, I scrolled down my contacts ignoring the ones of my dealers and suppliers until I found Nina's number.

Waiting for some one to pick up, I hoped they had gotten out of the warehouse in time and weren't caught by the police, realising that if they had Ollie and Frank would probably have asked me about them.

"Hello?"

Sighing with relief I noticed instantly it was Annie who had picked up the phone.

"Hey Annie sweetheart. Are you ok?"

"Aunt Andy?" 7 year old Annie replied. I still couldn't get her to stop calling me Andy. Every time I tried she would ask me what was the name my parents gave me and not wanting to lie I would have to say that it was Andy. She always gave me that 'Well-then-that's-what-I'm-going-to-call-you-so-don't-even-try" look and then I would just give in.

"Yea sweetie it's me. Are you ok?"

"I'm good Aunty. Nina and I got ice-cream. I got chocolate fudge ripple…Why did we have to leave? I missed you" I knew instantly she was talking about our meeting today in the warehouse that got blown to smithereens by the cops.

"I know baby, I missed you too. Aunty had some business to complete with some nice police officers.

Listen honey, Aunty has to stay away for awhile; so you be good for Nina and I'll get you something nice ok?"

"Ok Aunty. Can I have a big Teddy? Like the one we saw at the store?"

"Of course honey. Anything for you. Can I speak to Nina now princess? Aunty loves you ok honey?"

"Shore, here she is. I love you too"

I waited till Nina got on the phone. I felt guilty having to stay away from Annie again, she never saw enough of me as it was but I'd do anything to keep her safe. That was my other promise to Mille.

Hearing a rustling and then a click I realised Nina had gotten on the line.

"Terri?"

"Yea Nina it's me"

"Did you get busted?"

"Yea I did…by 15 Division too"

"Shit. Guess that means you've been made too, huh?"

"Yea took them a while but they got there eventually. They wouldn't have if I hadn't opened my big mouth tho"

I regretted telling her that. Nina knew me too well to let me get away with lying to her so I didn't bother half the time. She reminded me of Sam like that.

"Terri, what did you do?" apprehension filled her voice.

See, she cuts straight to the nitty gritty and there's no way to avoid it.

"I kind of called Shaw by his nick name"

"TERRI"

"I know, I know. It was stupid but it slipped out before I could grab hold of it. Anyway I have to steer clear of you guys for awhile…"

"I gave them the file Nina"

I could hear her swear in the background. She knew exactly what that file had in it and what it meant for both me and them.

"So it safe house 3 if anything goes wrong ok? And you can use cache 5 as well if you need it ok?"

"Yea that sound all good Terri. Just keep yourself safe ok for Annie. She already lost her mum she doesn't need to lose her aunty too"

"I know Nina. I promised Mille that I would look after her. Even tho I'm doing a piss poor job of it, after this is all over the three of us are going somewhere like Hawaii. But it can't be till after this, I promised Mills I would bring down Herbert and I will do it too!"

"Just don't loose yourself in the process ok? Remember Annie is going to need you whole"

"I know. I've got to go now before someone see's me. Take care"

"You too Terri"

I didn't bother to tell Nina that I was already lost and broken. It would just add to her stress. Nina's great for both me and Annie, sometimes I think she's more like our mum that my employee and Annie's Minder but then after the last 3 years anyone would feel like family.

Feeling the need to relax I headed to the nearest pub and ordered a large whiskey. Draining it I ordered another then another. By the time it was 10 o'clock I had more than my fair share and decided to call it a night.

Walking back to my safe house (nowhere had felt like home since staying at Traci's) for the night I walked right past the Black Penny. Pausing in a shaded corner I contemplated just how easy it would be to walk in those doors like nothing had ever happened and I hadn't totally screwed up every chance I had at happiness. Laughing quietly to myself I shook my head deciding I had given my friends enough trouble for now.

Stumbling through my front door I careful scanned the room making sure everything was as I left it. Satisfied no one had been there I proceeded to flop on my bed checking my gun was under my pillow before passing out, much like I did every night.

**OLIVER SHAW POV**

Walking in the doors to the Penny the first thing that hit me was the silence. Shift had finished an hour before and on a normal day the Penny would be a hive of chattering and activity; only this wasn't a normal day.

It was a day that felt like we had lost one of our own. Sighing to myself I realised we had lost one of our own; only this time it was worse because if she was dead she would be in peace and there wouldn't be this hollow feeling of betrayal and pity sitting in the depth of my heart.

Sure I could understand why she did it, hell I think even I might have done some thing similar but it didn't dull the thought that we couldn't help her, couldn't save her from herself.

And so it was not a normal day at the Penny. In fact it was far from normal.

The new rookies were sitting at their table whispering quietly to each other, largely undisturbed by today's events. After all they never got the chance to meet Andy. They only heard the stories and stories can never live up to the real thing. They never got to see how good a cop she was going to be, never got to see how her smile lit up a room or how infectious her optimism was. Never got to laugh over how she had Sam wrapped around her little finger.

Ah poor Sam, there he is sitting over in the corner kicking himself for not trying harder. The emotions playing across his face like they are stuck on repeat; Anger, Hurt, Confusion, Sadness and finally Guilt.

The lasts two are felt by all the Pennygoers tonight, many of them not there to drink just to remember and console.

Deciding to leave Sam be for now, knowing he needs some space, I head over to Jerry, Noelle, Frank and our rookies. There is a picture of Andy sitting on the table and everyone is trying their hardest not to stare at it, trying to keep 3 years worth of pain and hope and sadness bottled up inside. Frank see's me approach and asks me the question I have been dreading "How did Tommy take it?" Sometime today it was decided that I should be the one to tell Tommy McNally that his daughter is still alive but you would wish she wasn't and that he had another daughter, a twin, which his wife had hid from him who was now dead. I grimaced.

"That well, huh?" Frank asked

I just drank my beer. How anyone expected Tommy to take that news well is beyond me, I'll honestly be surprised if he doesn't start hitting the bottle again and right now I'm thinking of joining him.

"As well as could be expected given the news" I replied

Frank just nodded and went back to consoling Noelle. Those two had really gotten close after Andy disappeared. Frank had trouble keeping the Division together, Noelle stepped up to help him and they just went from there. There was talk awhile back that Gail's Mum was going to send them to different Divisions but we all put our foot down at that. Gail went mad at her mum in front of everyone and nearly lost her job for it too. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Gail and her Mother are facing off at either ends of the bullpen, screaming at each other with the rest of 15 Division behind Gail backing her all the way._

"_DON'T YOU THINK WE HAVE LOST ENOUGH ALREADY? LOOK AROUND YOU MUM" there was so much scorn in that 'Mum' that a lot of people visibly winced "THE WHOLE DIVISION MISSES ANDY AND WE ARE ALL BARELY HOLDING IT TOGETHER. SO WHAT DO YOU GO AND DO? YOU COME UP WITH THE BRILIANT PLAN OF BREAKING US UP EVEN MORE! ARE YOU REALLY THAT MUCH OF A MORON!" _

"_OFFICER PECK DO NOT SPEAK TO YOUR SUPERIORS THAT WAY OR YOU WILL BE RELEASED FROM THE SEVICE"_

"_OF COURSE YOU ROYAL HIGHNESS, NO ONE WOULD DREAM OF TALKING BACK TO YOU, WOULD THEY? NO THEIR TOO SCARED TO LOOSE THEIR JOBS TO A HEARTLESS BITCH! HELL EVEN I WAS THE SAME. WELL NOT THIS TIME MOTHER; YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SPLIT UP THIS DIVISION. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"_

_Gail looked ready to pounce and was actually having to be restrained while her mother looked too shocked at being spoken to like that by her own daughter to even utter a sound._

_End_

Then Sam, who had pretty much been mute since Andy disappeared, told her that if she saw fit to split Noelle and Frank up then he would quit. The whole division, bar none, followed their fearless leader's example and swore to resign as well. Even Gail agreed. I think that was pretty much the straw that broke her mothers back. She went pretty quite after that and left the division in a huff. That was the day 15 Division taught the Big Wigs not to interfere because they wouldn't get their way and if they did the whole Division would quit. We really became a united front after Andy left. Gail came to work just after that saying that she was pretty much removed from the family, she didn't really mind much tho. After that she went to stay at Chris's for a while until she found a place of her own and she's quite a relaxed person now that all that family pressure is gone.

Sitting reminiscing I realised just how much Andy McNally had affected all of our lives and I wondered if Terri Black would affect us in the same way or if we would never hear from her again. Deciding it was probably going to be the latter I shook the thoughts from my head and glanced around. Seeing the bar had nearly emptied out while I was in dream land I decided to call it a night and go home to Zoe and my girls.

Saying goodbye to everyone I left the bar curious as to what life would through us next.


	5. Chapter 5

**TERRI BLACK/ ANDY MCNALLY POV**

Waking in the middle of the night to a shrill sound that could only be identified as my cellphone I groaned before reaching over to the night stand to grab it.

Flipping it open without bothering to look at the caller id I answered it with a crisp "Black".

Barking my name down a phone, strongly resembling a drill instructor, as a form of greeting is a habit I got into in the force that I still haven't managed to break even after 3 years.

The reply was so quite that for a second I thought I imagined the whole thing then my foggy brain processed that on the other end of the line was none other than my 7 year old niece whispering into the receiver.

"Annie? Annie what wrong hunny? How did you get my number? Where's Nina little one?"

My bombardment of questions may have frightened her a little because the next thing I know she has started to cry down the phone. Immediately my heart strings were tugged and I found myself promising to come get her if she just tells me where she is.

"At safe house 3. Hurry they have gone now but they might come back"

I hurried along the corridor to my car, dread sinking in my stomach knowing Nina would never use a safehouse unless necessary and would never give Annie her phone. We had discussed it when Annie was smaller finally deciding that the less Annie had relating to me the safer she would be if she was caught, for they might not harm an apparently lost little girl but they would unquestionably hurt her if they knew she had a connection to me.

Pulling up a few blocks from the safehouse I paused to check the surroundings before making my way up to the apartment.

Pushing open the door that now hung on its hinge and ignoring the blood on the carpet I checked everywhere for Annie and Nina. Not finding Nina but finding Annie in the hidden room at the back of the wardrobe I decided quickly that staying here wasn't an option. Grabbing up all the guns from there various hiding places and Annie's clothes, passport, money and some food from the cupboards we hurried from the room. Walking naturally until we were away from the building we then broke into a run to my truck, Annie keeping up the whole way (it comes from being related to a criminal, you never know when you have to make a break for it, so you've got to keep in shape). Sitting in the truck watching the front of the apartment complex I then called 111 to report a possible abduction and I will admit that I waited around to get a glance of my friends when they arrived, seeing as we were in 15 Division territory.

Satisfied that they had everything under control, I then drove Annie back to my safehouse for the night. When we arrived I saw she had plonked out beside me on the way so I scooped her up and carried her inside making sure to secure the door before carrying us both to bed, deciding questions would have to wait till tomorrow.

Waking up bright and early I began going through everything collected from the safehouse looking for a reason as to why they would go there in the first place. Finding no note from Nina I thought about going to look at their house but knew I couldn't leave Annie so it would have to wait until I found her a place to stay.

I grew more worried as the morning wore on, making pancakes for Annie I realised just how close Nina actually was to the two of us and how much loosing her would cost me.

Not hearing the pattering of little feet I jumped in surprise, instinct causing me to reach for my gun before acknowledging that Annie had woken up and wrapped her arms around me. Giving her a hug as I directed her to the table I then sat down a large plate of pancakes in front of her and laughed as she wolfed them down.

"I guess you want to know what happened, huh?"

"Yea honey, but only if you're up to it ok"

"I am. Nina woke me up last night and said we had to go somewhere. It was dark out so I couldn't really see where we were going but when we stopped I asked where we were and Nina told me we were at safehouse 3. Then she made me sit behind the wardrobe with her phone and I fell asleep, when I woke up there was all this rattling coming from the house and I thought I heard Nina scream and a dish break. Then the noises left and I called you. Nina said not to ring you unless I had to, I had to didn't I?' she pored out with tears in her eyes. I went over to her and knelt down so I was at her level.

"Honey you did everything right and I'm proud of you ok. Come here darling. Sussh don't cry I'll find Nina and get her back to you ok honey. But first we have to get you somewhere safe, so you're going to stay with some old friends of Auntie's ok?"

"Ok"

Picking up a still sobbing Annie I took her back to bed knowing that she would probably spend the rest of the morning asleep. Laying her down I tucked her in and gave her a kiss making sure to reassure her that she had done everything she possibly could. Leaving her to sleep I began packing her bag with all the things she would need; clothes, money, snacks, knives, guns and extra ammunition. Making sure her guns had no serial number on them I put them into the bag, knowing the minute she meet my friends they would be taken off her.

It wasn't really fair sending her to them after the bomb I had just dropped the day before but I had nowhere else to turn to.

After lunch Annie and I grabbed her bag and piled into my truck. Pulling over to the curb I killed the engine and jumped out of the truck and went around to her door. After helping her out I sat her down so I could talk to her and give her the letter I had written that morning.

"Ok Annie, in a minute I want you to walk through those doors. Inside will be a really big desk ok? Walk up to the desk and show them the name on the envelope, tell them you want to see that person ok. Don't let them open it. Now these people know Aunty and they know of Mummy but they don't know you ok honey?"

"Like you didn't know about me and mummy?"

"Yea sweetie just like that. So you may have to show them your locket so they believe you. Now don't let anyone take your weapons from you ok and be nice to everyone. Follow their instructions like you would if it was me ok? And stay away from metal detectors honey, no repeats of last time ok?" I added smiling

Annie blushed remembering when she had set one off at the airport with her necklace and thought it would be funny to keep going back and forth so it beeped a lot. It took us 2 hours to clean up that mess with the security guards.

"Good. Now i'll stay right here until you're inside but then I have to go and find Nina ok kiddo. I love you little one, so off you go and behave" I said pushing her a little to get her started. I just hoped that I would see her again; I knew the chances were slim though and was just glad my friends would take care of her.

Waiting until she got to the door I pulled the truck away and bottled all my emotions entirely focused on getting that basted, Anthony Herbert.

**ANNIE MCNALLY POV**

As I stood at the door and looked back at Aunty I wondered if I would ever see her again. Of course she had been appearing and disappearing in my life for ages now but something was different this time I could tell. Kids in my school always told me I was odd because I could tell what the adults were thinking but I think after trying to figure out Aunty other adults were easy to understand. Their faces weren't as blank as Aunties. Like I could tell she was worried but she would never tell me that.

Walking through the doors I was amazed at how busy it was, there were people in police uniforms rushing everywhere and I had to wonder how Aunty knew all these people. Realising I hadn't completed my objective and people were starting to stare I walked to the big desk and asked to see someone called Nash.

Waiting around while the women went looking for Nash I realised I recognised some of these people from the photo Aunty keeps in the drawer next to her Gun.

Shocked out of my thoughts by a lady bending down to see me, my hand went for my gun before I realised she was smiling, I relaxed slightly.

**TRACI NASH POV**

Hearing Susan, my rookie, calling my name I looked around interrupting my conversation with Jerry and Oliver. Sighing when I saw Susan coming towards me I could hear Ollie chuckle.

"Now you know how we felt, Nash" He chuckled again. Honestly I felt sorry for them having us as Rookies I mean Andy—nope not thinking about that today

"What do you want Mercer?"

"There's a little girl at the front desk with a letter addressed to you Ma'am"

"Did you get a name?"

"Ah- no Ma'am"

I sigh again at the idiocy of my rookie and get off my chair and head to the front desk telling the boys I'd be back in a second. At the desk I spy a little girl who looks to be about 7 with a duffle on her shoulder, staring around looking completely at home. Bending down in front of her I notice I gave her a fright. Smiling I say "Hi, I'm Officer Nash and I was told you have something for me sugar?"

"Um yea my Aunty told me to give this to you and to do whatever you told me" she replied before giving me the envelope. Looking at my name on the envelope I felt fear grip me as I recognised the handwriting even after 3 years. Deciding the bullpen was not the place to open the letter I led the little girl back to Jerry's office where I saw Sam had joined them.

Looking up at my entrance they noticed my face and asked what was going on only to fall silent when the girl came in behind me. Telling her to sit down in my chair I showed them the envelope. Sam's face hardened with recognition while Jerry and Oliver's remained blank.

"It's from Andy" watching their faces you could see the lights come on upstairs. Sighing again I opened the letter, reading aloud.

_Dear Traci and whoever else is there,_

_I know I threw a lot at you the other day; well here is another curve ball. _

_The little girl who gave you this, her name is Annie and she is my niece. She is Mille's daughter and I met her at the same time I met Mille. I didn't tell you this on the tape because well frankly Annie is safer if no-one knows she is related to me and I was hoping one day to be able to introduce you in person, guess that idea is shot to hell now anyway. Nina, Annie's minder was taken last night from one of my safehouses so I have to go find her, she's like family to us and the both of us are running rather low on family. _

_I was hoping that you guys could find Dad for me and take her to him. He has a right to meet his grand-daughter just as Annie has a right to meet him. I know this is a lot to put on you guys I just hope one day you can forgive me. Annie knows where to go if you can't find Dad and once there how to get hold of me. If Annie needs anything I have a cache just near you guys Annie can find it. That's basically everything tell Annie I love her and I will try to come back alive for her. Don't let her out of the station without a gun (don't worry she's trained). Thanks for everything. _

_Love you_

_Terri_

_P.S. Don't put her through any metal detectors. Thanks._

Finishing the letter I looked at Annie in confusion

"Why shouldn't we put you through a metal detector honey?"

"Oh because I've got all these" she said like it was nothing as she started unloading 4 guns, 3 knives, 3 switchblades, 2 taser's and even a baton onto the desk. We all just sat there shocked wondering how on earth she hid all that on her person.

"And I've also got my Kevlar but I never take that off"

I swear this little girl was giving me a heart attack. Spying the duffle sitting in the corner I grabbed it and looked inside before pulling out $200, 3 more guns, 2 knives and 200 rounds of extra ammunition to join the others on the desk. Sitting in front of us was a small armoury and all brought in by a 7 year old; needless to say it left us all a little dazed. I know Terri said not to let her out of the station without a gun but this was overcompensating a bit I thought, although it did bring home just how much danger Terri was in if she had to load up her niece like this just because they were related.

Deciding immediately that she couldn't stay with Tommy I told her she would be staying with me for a little while and I was going to step outside for a few minutes and take the boys with me.

Stepping outside with them following I knew the reaction I was going to get and was not disappointed.

Before the door even closed I got "Nash she can't stay with you" from Jerry

"Where else then Jerry, huh? She can't stay with Tommy, he has enough to worry about don't you think what with his daughter risking her life and all"

Jerry and I started arguing back and forth for a few minutes bringing up every thing from Leo to Tommy's Alcohol. We were silenced however when Sam spoke up.

"She can stay with me"

"Oh Sam, no offence but you house isn't really child friendly" I had been to his house recently and he had a gun in nearly every corner of every room.

"Nash, did you see what she came in carrying; I wouldn't exactly say she's gun shy would you?"

"No but I really don-"

"End of discussion Nash. She is staying with me"

Smiling secretly to myself I huffed and gave in.

Walking back in I went to Annie. "Annie honey, this is Sam he knows you Aunty and you're going to stay with him for awhile ok?'

She nodded before asking Sam "Are you the same Sam that had his cover blown by Aunty and then became her Training Officer?"

We all were a little shocked that she knew so much about Terri's past life but Sam just nodded

"How did you know all that about me sweetie? I can't see Terri talking about that much"

"Oh Aunt never talked to me about that but she did talk to Nina and I kind of listened in" she said while looking sheepish.

"That's ok honey I'm sure Auntie wont mind. Hey you know what? Christmas is coming up soon, how about you and me go out and get these guys some presents?"

"Ok I just have one question"

"Sure honey what is it?'

"Um…What's Christmas?"


	6. Chapter 6

**SAM SWAREK POV**

"_Um…What's Christmas?"_

To say I was knocked for six would be an understatement.

"Sweetie, what do you mean?"

"What is Christmas? I don't know what it is, but everyone seems to make a big deal out of it"

Looking over at Traci she looked terrified. She's a massive Christmas fan and to her a child not knowing what Christmas is was not acceptable. Watching her I noticed her mouth open and close, trying to form words but not being able too.

"I suppose there isn't much time for Christmas when you're a criminal and trying to bring down a murderer at the same time" I spoke up trying to make Traci see sense and not blow her top.

"Aunty Andy said that when we move, after she's finished, we can do things like a normal family, but I don't get what's not normal about our family now" Annie said from her chair.

**TRACI NASH POV**

Stunned I asked Annie what she just called Terri.

"Aunty Andy"

Whooping with glee I could have kissed her for saying that. Looking around I realised that the boys didn't get it. Sighing patiently I tried to explain.

"She calls her Andy"

"Yea and?" Jerry may be my man and a detective but sometimes he's so dense.

"Look Andy was my best friend so I know a bit about her right…"

Receiving a nod I was just glad that so far we were all on the same page.

"Right, well Andy was always good at compartmentalising right?"

Nods again

"Well any time something really big in her life fell apart she would keep something, like a memento, something that she could lock away in a box; telling herself when she did that that part of her life was over forever, and then she would destroy all other items that related to it basically erasing the memory from her life forever.

Like when her father was hospitalised because of his alcohol and then went clean; Andy's keepsake then was his hospital Id bracelet and then she cleaned all the alcohol out of his and her flat ridding herself of the memory.

And when she broke up with Callahan, it was his shirt that she kept and the ring that she gave back. I'm not saying it was a good technique but it worked for her"

"I don't get the connection Nash" Sam said getting angry at the mention of Callahan.

"She still lets Annie call her Andy"

Blank stares

Sigh "Every time Annie calls her Andy it would instantly be a reminder of her past and us. When she left she kept her keepsake, my guess would be her badge or a photo or something"

"Aunt has a photo of all you guys in her gun drawer next to her glock" Annie supplied

"See that's her memento, and she rid herself of everything else I'm guessing including her uniform, badge, and all of the stuff we found at her apartment that day"

"So what has that got to do with Annie calling her Andy?"

"She can't bring herself to make Annie stop calling her that. She probably tries every now and then but never manages to make her do it… it means she hasn't fully given up on her old life! She hasn't put it all behind her and locked it away in her memories!"

You could see the wheels turning before they realised there might actually be hope for Andy.

"So you're saying this is a good thing right?"

"Yes, it means she isn't totally Terri Black; there's still some Andy McNally in there"

I smiled wide before something else Annie had said registered.

"Annie did you say that Terri told you, you were moving?"

"Yea when she is finished her job… she wouldn't tell me what the job was though. Even Nina wouldn't tell me"

"Did she tell you where, honey?" Ollie asked

"She said something about warm beaches and a sunken battleship?"

"Hawaii" Sam whispered. I looked at him trying to say with my eyes that he better explain or I would have his hide.

"Andy used to say that when her Dad was really drunk and yelling, she would escape to the roof and dream she was lying on a beach in Hawaii. It was what she called her 'Safe Haven"

I nodded; many times I had seen Andy on the roof apparently daydreaming.

Opening my mouth to speak I was interrupted by the radio

"ALL AVALIABLE UNITS. WE HAVE MULIPTLE SHOTS FIRED AT A WAREHOUSE ON THE CORNER OF SCARBROUGH AND MAIN. ALL UNITS PLEASE RESPOND"

Looking at Jerry asking him to take Annie while we responded he nodded and Sam, Oliver and I bolted out of the Office picking up our rookies on the way to the squad cars.

Pulling up at the location and drawing my gun I immediately noticed a truck with a shotgun hole in the front window and blood on the seat, checking for occupants and seeing none I then hurried to the warehouse. Entering the building from one of its many doors I was pleased to see that Oliver and his rookie were already clearing the main room and Noelle and Sam were heading up the stairs on my right.

Heading up the stairs behind Noelle and Sam I saw Oliver finish clearing the lower floor before joining us on the upper floors and proceeding to clear the rooms, leaving his rookie down stairs as a guard.

Piercing screams echoed around the building flashing me back to the video we had seen the other day of Mille being tortured. Hurrying over in the direction they were coming from I waited for the all clear from Oliver and crashed through the door yelling "POLICE, DO NOT MOVE" with everyone following after me.

The sight before me was appalling. Andy was dangling from the ceiling by the ropes tied around her wrists. Her boots were off and she had crocodile clamps attached to her feet; following the clamps with my eyes I realised they were attached to a generator. Standing next to Andy with a baseball bat in one hand, poised to swing, and the switch for the generator in the other was none other than Anthony Herbert. Across the room from them was a tape recorded positioned on Andy and beside that were two of the burliest guys I had ever seen.

Seeing them pull out their guns I fired a quick shot at each, winging one, (Oliver got the other right between the eyes) before turning my attention back to Herbert and Andy letting the rookies handle the injured goon as Noelle radioed for EMS.

Herbert made to move for the switch again before Sam shot at him making him freeze

"She said Do Not Move Asshole" Sam barked before him, Oliver and Noelle advanced with their guns trained directly on him.

Leaving it to them I headed to Andy making sure not to touch her "Andy honey? It's me Traci"

"Traci?"

"That's it come back to me. I'm right here"

"Annie?"

"She's safe. Jerry has her back at the station"

"He said he had her. Nina is dead. She's buried out back. He wanted… wanted…"

"No Andy stay with me, stay awake. EMS will be here in just a little while, just stay awake!" I tried to keep her awake while the others were cuffing Herbert and the goon and the rookies were taking photos of Andy for the prosecution and evidence.

"Do you remember … when I broke up with Luke… that night… we got drunk… and you said… that us females… had to start pulling… ourselves… up by the… bootstraps?"

I laughed at the memory. We had both had a few to many by then. "Yea, I remember"

"I don't… think I can this… time"

"Hey, yes you can; you have to for Annie. I'll be right there to help ok" I had started crying by then. I whipped around to see Noelle, Frank, Sam and Oliver behind me with tears rolling down their faces; "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT EMS" I desperately wanted to cut her down but not knowing the extent of her injuries I had to stop myself.

"You are my best friend Andy McNally. YOU DO NOT GET TO DIE ON ME NOW!"

I heard her chuckle "I thought… I told you… my name is…Terri Black… now"

I chuckled as well "You will always be Andy McNally to me"

She smiled before turning to Ollie "Oh… and Ollie… it was… Traci and I… who put… superglue…in your…deodorant… that time…sorry"

We both giggled from the look on his face. Ollie looked scandalised then smiled "All's forgiven McNally so long as you get better and I don't have to help Sammy here raise a kid"

She looked between us, puzzled but before she had the chance to respond her eyes started to drift closed and her body was assaulted by spasms.

"Andy? ANDY, STAY AWAKE!" I was screaming at her before being pulled away by Sam as the EMS arrived.

OHH DOES SHE LIVE OR DIE? SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL MOST LIKELY BE MY LAST. ITS SORT OF JUST GOING TO BE A FOLLOW UP/ SUMMARY SORT OF CHAPTER. THAKS FOR READIN ALL AND PLEASE R&R AS THIS IS ONLY MY SECOND FIC EVER.


	7. Chapter 7

**TERRI BLACK/ ANDY MCNALLY POV**

Pain.

That was the first thing that registered in my mind was pain. It overtook every sense I had; it was like having your internal organs ripped from your chest only a thousand times worse. I couldn't distinguish time, couldn't discern movement; all I could feel was the unbearable pain that was crushing my chest. I think I may have whimpered, then I could feel a hand gripping my own and a voice I could recognise but not put a name to, penetrated the fog.

"Andy squeeze my hand, hard or light based on the amount of pain you in"

I squeezed so hard I think I may have broken the persons hand; I heard a yelp anyway and then the pain subsided and I was swept back to sweet oblivion.

**SAM SWAREK POV**

The last week was hell on all of us.

After the EMS rushed Andy to hospital and into surgery, we ended up in the waiting room along with the whole division (27 Division was covering all our shifts).

We sat around for hours waiting, wondering if she was going to be ok. Finally after 6 hours in surgery the doctor told us she was stable but unconscious and they had no idea when she would wake. He listed her injuries, there were so many; Internal bleeding, 3 broken ribs, fractured vertebrae, collapsed lung, bullet wound in the back, concussion, dislocated shoulder and electrocution.

They had assigned her a room of her own and we were all very grateful when the doc said we could go and see her. I let everyone in before me, not being able to handle the fact I had let her down again. I seriously considered not going to see her but wasn't given the option when Oliver and Jerry literally pushed me into her room. She looked so small and vulnerable lying in that bed. Not at all like the Andy McNally had I known, not even like Terri Black, it nearly broke me. I couldn't leave the room after that, not even when she slipped into a coma and the doctors said she wouldn't wake. So that was how I came to be here.

Sitting on my chair talking to Ollie with her hand resting in mine, I swore I was dreaming when I heard her whimper. I sent Ollie to get a doctor and continued to hold on to her until the doctor got there. They came in running and she whimpered again.

"Andy squeeze my hand hard or light based on the amount of pain you in"

**OLIVER SHAW POV**

She dam near broke Sam's hand when he said that. His face would have been funny if it hadn't meant that Andy was hurting again. After the last few days, hell the last few years, none of us wanted to see her in anymore pain.

The doctors gave her something for the pain and she drifted away from us again but Sam and I didn't care. After the doctor assured us she wouldn't be waking up again for another hour or two at least and it was a miracle that she actually did we went tearing through the hospital shouting at the top of our lungs, letting everyone know that she had come back to us. The nurses that knew us celebrated as well (I think the were partially celebrating that soon they would be getting rid of me, Sam and Traci as none of us had left the hospital for very long since last Friday)

Realising that we couldn't tell the Division on the phone and since Traci was giving her statement there at that very moment, we decided to just drive over and tell them.

Barging through the main door so fast we nearly ran over a rookie, Sam grabbed the front desk microphone.

"Could all personnel please make their way to the parade room, no exceptions! That means NOW"

Racing to the Parade room we were thankful that 27th was still working the streets for the division because it meant we didn't have to set up the radio system.

Sitting at the front of the room we waited patiently while everyone shuffled in. Many were confused to see us and Frank was pissed that we used the intercom. Refusing to answer any questions (in Frank's case demands) we waited until everyone was seated and quite.

Sharing a look we both burst out our news.

"She Woke UP!"

The applause was deafening, our friends were dancing around in joy and getting claps on the back from nearly everyone and Traci had relived sobs wracking her body.

"QUIET! I know we are all relived but I wish to speak" Came Frank's voice and instantly the room was silent apart from the occasional hicc up from Traci.

"Thank you. Now...How is she? And if she is awake why are you two idiots here instead of there?" Frank directed at us but we could tell the same question was on everyone's mind.

Sam looked like he was struggling to answer so I took over.

"In pain but the doctor gave her some meds and she's asleep again...but just for an hour or so" I hurried to explain seeing the fear back on their faces. "We just couldn't give you the news on the phone so we came to give it in person and now we are going right back" I finished.

"Good' Frank said "I want some one there with her at all times. If you have to give the 'Police Officer's Excuse' and take Annie back with you"

Sam and I just smiled and nodded

**TERRI BLACK/ ANDY MCNALLY POV**

Fighting through the fog that surrounded my brain was terribly annoying but I was getting there. I could feel people around me and there was a heavy weight resting on my hand. Opening my eyes I was blinded momentarily by the lights in the room until someone dimed them.

"Don't move or you will wake them up" came a voice I instantly recognised. Sam.

I opened my eyes fully now and looked over at him. He looked the same as when I last saw him but his eyes were turmoil. Relief, happiness and pain were the three strongest ones and there was also something that looked suspiciously like something I just couldn't handle at the moment. I knew we would have to have a long talk soon but I really wasn't looking forward to it.

It took a moment for his words to register and then I looked down and had to stifle the laugh that came bubbling to the surface. Curled up in a ball at the edge of my bed were Traci and Annie while Ollie's head was the heavy weight that was resting on my hand. Looking closer I noticed that all their clothes were wrinkled like they had been sleeping in them, focusing on Sam I saw that his were the same and a frown came to my face then.

I was snapped from my musings by Sam's voice "You can wipe that frown off you face McNally. Yes we have all been here since you were admitted, you didn't really think that after loosing you for three years we were going to leave you alone for a minute now did you?"

Before I had a chance to reply I was smothered by a pair of little arms and a high pitched squeal "AUNTY ANDY" apparently Annie had been woken up by our conversation.

At Annie's squeal Traci and Ollie were startled awake and Traci fell off the bed.

When Annie and I giggled Sam shot me a look that said clearly "Don't encourage the little monster"

Smiling I turned to Annie "Hey sweetheart how are you? Have you been a good girl while Auntie's been sleeping?" Annie didn't even have to reply I just saw her guilty look and the rolled eyes from Ollie.

"Oh yea she's been a perfect Angle, if Angles tell Frank and Noelle that Sam and I took her to the pub and gave her a beer" Ollie gripped. I gasped and Traci and Annie tried to control their giggles again.

"Annie' I reproached 'What did I tell you?"

"To do what they told me like I would if they were you"

"And did you?"

She looked guilty so I let her off the hook this time

"You are going to apologise to Sam and Ollie and then when I get out of here tomorrow we are going down to the station and you are going to apologise to Frank and Noelle ok?"

Sam interrupted just then "You are not leaving here tomorrow!" and Traci and Ollie nodded their agreement

"Sam, not now!" I said

"NO ANDY! We lost you for three years, found you and nearly lost you permanently. You are not leaving this hospital until the Doctors say you can, even if I have to tie you to the bed myself!" Sam finished glaring at me, I glared right back.

"Annie Honey, why don't you, I and Ollie go get some food. I'm sure your Aunty and Sam have lots to catch up on" Traci interrupted. Annie looked between Sam and me before jumping off the bed.

"Kay, can we get ice cream?" she asked. Traci laughed and said as they were leaving "We'll see what they have little one"

Ollie walked out after them but not before looking between Sam and I and saying "Don't kill each other and no other extrenuios activities Andy isn't strong enough for that yet" he smirked before leaving.

Sam sat down and we had a long talk getting everything out in the open. I never realised just how much it had hurt him that he couldn't be there when I had needed him. I started crying about half way threw and Sam came and curled up on the bed with me. I felt so weak and pathetic; Sam said it was ok because I was finally mourning. What I was mourning for I will never know, weather it was for my sister or Annie or my friends or the three years of my life I had lost. But anyway that was how Ollie found us after Traci took Annie home, fast asleep and wrapped in each others arms.

Annie and I live with Sam now, partly because he wouldn't leave me alone after I was released from hospital and partly because Annie has grown rather fond of Sam. Annie has started a new school now, closer to the precinct she's doing really well and loves visiting Sam at work after school. She keeps dropping hints about us getting married but I don't think that is going to happen anytime soon but oh well. She misses Nina terribly but Sam and I told her that Nina was in a better place and wouldn't want us to worry over her.

As for me well I stayed out of jail for murder thankfully. The file I gave Frank pretty much was the winning factor. Guns and Gangs wanted me to join them but after a long night talking it over with Sam I decided that I had had enough of running and hiding my true identity in my life to last me and it wouldn't be very fair to Annie either. So I have my exam for re-entrance into the force tomorrow and if I pass (Sam's wondering who I think I am kidding with the 'If' stuff) Frank has said he will gladly have me back at the 15th, so now I just have to get it cleared with Superintendent Peck and I'm good, although that might be hard because she seems to have it out for me, not really sure why. But the whole of 15 and 27 is backing me so hopefully nothing should go wrong.

So my life is pretty much back on track. I've been talking with Dad and he's sad and proud at what I did but he understands for which I am grateful. He spoke to Mom about Mille but I haven't, there is nothing that she could say that would explain why the witch kept my sister from me.

Annie's just run in the door. She's getting an award at school on Friday. That is probably my only regret now.

Mille's not here to watch her daughter Grow.

AN: SO THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER HOPED YOU ALL LIKED IT. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. PLEASE R&R.


End file.
